


Even

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Kenma wasn't sure how he had got to this point. He hadn't left his apartment in months. Hadn't spoken to anyone except his mother and supervisor in almost a year. But when an old friend reenters Kenma's life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> coughs and looks away. Hi. So, yeah. I'll finish the other two incomplete works in this series. I promise. I just...needed to start this one too? Yeah. Like the others, this hasn't been edited so any mistakes are mine. Don't be afraid to let me know what they are. Anyway, let me know what you think!

The book had 238 pages. He had four books with 237. Six with 239. He did not have any with 238. When he bought the book online, he had checked the length and saw that it was listed to have 2 _2_ 8 pages. Not 238. Now he had two new books, one with 238 pages and one with 228 pages. That meant that two of his stacks had odd numbers. If he added the new books to the correct sections, he will have one with three books and another with one.

He couldn’t have that.

 

No, no he couldn’t have that. He needed two new books. One book with 238 pages and another with 228.

 

Two new books. Yes, that would fix his problem. Two books with the correct number of pages. That way he would have a group of four and a group of two. Even numbers. Even numbers were good.

 

But to do that he would have to find books with the right number of pages. He would have to order those books. He would have to wait for the books to be shipped. Then, and only then, would he be able to have an even number.

 

That would take too long.

 

With a sense of regret, Kenma pushed the two offending books off the side of the desk and into the waiting trashcan. There. Now he was back to having a stack of two books with 228 pages. No 238 page books. No odd numbers.

 

Everything was fine.

 

Kenma let out a deep sigh and he moved toward the back of the apartment. Now that that was dealt with, he could continue working. He entered his apartment and walked past his perfectly symmetrical cases on either wall and the notebooks that lined either side of the desk. On the desk rested his computer and other equipment. He was working on is newest game, something he had been working on for awhile now, and he knew someone from the company would be coming by to check on his progress. For the thousandth time that week, he was thankful that his company allowed him to work from home.

 

Kenma wasn’t sure how he had gotten to this point. He had never really liked crowds. Or loud noises. Or being around people. But he had been…somewhat okay when he was younger. Yes, he had always kept close to Kuroo, yet he had played volleyball up until university. He had gone to the training camps…had even had some close friends – or well, they were Kuroo’s close friends. They had at least liked Kenma, he was sure. It was university that changed things. Kuroo had always been somewhat of a security blanket for Kenma. So, when Kuroo had decided to go to the States for University – well, Kenma wasn’t sure what to do.

 

He had gone to a local University and had gotten a degree. However, he had never really done anything outside of classes. He got up, went to class, went home, played games, went to sleep. Repeat. Over and over again. He had graduated, gotten a job. Life had changed little. He got up, went to work, went home. But, gradually, that pattern became harder and harder. He had a more difficult time going to work each morning. He had started working from home more and more until he was finally brought in front of his supervisor. The supervisor, surprisingly enough, had been more than understanding. He had seen the panic on Kenma’s face. Had seen how Kenma was struggling to breathe when everyone was pressed in around him. He had made him a deal.

 

In the two years Kenma had worked there, he had had a great track record. He had always made his deadlines, had designs that outshone those of his co-workers. Anything he worked on had ended up with great returns. His supervisor had said that as long as Kenma’s production didn’t drop, Kenma could work at home.

 

Kenma knew that his supervisor had just been trying to help. He also knew that it wasn’t his supervisors’ fault that Kenma had stopped going out after that day. His groceries were delivered. If he didn’t want to cook, he had food delivered. Anything else was ordered online and was dropped at his door.

 

Kenma spoke to his mother once a week. She always asked how he was. If he was eating okay. If he had met his soulmate. Asked if he was going to come visit anytime soon. He always answered in the same way. Fine. Yes. Not really. He was just so busy, he would try to find time.

 

The calls with his mom and his check-in’s with his supervisor were the only reason he still had a phone.

 

He let out a deep sigh as the thoughts passed through his mind. After Kuroo had left, their communication had slowly dwindled until it finally stopped until his second year of University. Most of his friends from High School had drifted away before that. After volleyball ended, it just didn’t seem like they had anything in common any longer. Kenma didn’t even know where any of them were now.

 

He worked late into the night and felt good about his progress. He fell into his bed, managing to get a few hours of sleep, before he pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. His supervisor would be along within the next couple of hours. He had warned Kenma in advance that he would be bringing another man with him. Apparently this man was head of a team that was working on a new fantasy game and the man had requested to work with Kenma. His supervisor had said that the man had seen his work and thought he would be a great fit for this game.

 

Kenma got dressed in a too-big sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. It probably wasn’t work appropriate, but this was his apartment and he was wearing jeans. He hadn’t bothered with anything other than sweatpants in months, so he was making and effort. Sort of.

 

There was a knock on his door and Kenma stood nervously. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, forcing himself to take a step forward. Instinctively, Kenma moved his hand to rub against his shoulder. His hand rested against his soulmark briefly, almost as if searching for comfort, before he slowly pulled the door open. “Hello, Kozume,” his supervisor, Yamagachi-san, greeted as he and another man moved into the apartment. Kenma bowed his head slightly in welcome as Yamagachi-san gestured for the other man to follow him into the room.

 

Kenma followed behind, his head still bowed, and slowly sank down onto a chair facing the two men. He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, his eyes flickering up just slightly as Yamagachi-san began to speak. “Kozume, how is the new game coming?”

 

“Completed my section last night,” Kenma muttered.

 

Yamagachi-san laughed loudly. “I knew I could count on you! Kozume, allow me to introduce Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi-san has requested you to work with his team on a new game.”

 

Kenma’s head flew up at the name. For the first time in what felt like months, Kenma met the gaze of another person. Akaashi had a soft smile on his face as he stared back. “Hello, Kenma-san.”

 

“Akaashi,” Kenma said in shock.

 

Yamagachi-san looked between the two with a smile, “You two have met?”

 

“We attended training camps together in High School,” Akaashi informed Kenma’s supervisor. “Kenma-san and I both played setter for our respective teams. Kenma-san, I have not seen you since Nationals our last year of school.”

 

Kenma fidgeted as he felt Yamagachi-san’s eyes on him. “Kozume, you played volleyball? And your team went to Nationals?”

 

Kenma nodded quickly. Akaashi and Kenma had only been close because of Kuroo and Bokuto. Well, not only. Kenma had genially liked Akaashi but the other boy had been well-liked by everyone. Kenma had just been one of many. They had hung out a few times, along with Kuroo and Bokuto, outside of volleyball. Their third year, Akaashi and Kenma had both been captains of their respective teams. Things had been different that last year. Kenma could only think of a few times the two had spoken after Bokuto and Kuroo left. They had talked briefly at their training camp but they had both been pretty busy. And they had talked at Nationals. Kenma had wished Akaashi luck after his team had beaten Nakoma and they had been disqualified.

 

He hadn’t seen, or spoken, to the other since.

 

“Well, I guess that means I can leave the two of you alone to discuss Kozume’s options,” Yamagachi-san said, standing and walking toward the door. Kenma looked at him, eyes wide, as his supervisor put his shoes on. “Kozume, email me and let me know what you decide. Akaashi-san,” Yamagachi-san nodded to the two of them and disappeared.

 

Wh-what had just happened?

 

“Well,” Akaashi said, clearing his throat. “I had a hunch that it was you. How are you doing, Kenma-san?”

 

“Kenma.”

 

“Well, that hasn’t changed,” Akaashi chuckled.

 

 _But everything else has._ Kenma avoided Akaashi’s gaze, instead looking toward his television and the shelves of perfectly symmetrical movies on either side. “Kenma-sa-, um, Kenma?”

 

There was a movie on the left shelf that was leaning too far to the left. It was throwing everything off.

 

“Kenma?”

 

Kenma stood, moving quickly toward the shelf and making sure the movie was standing up straight. He took a step back, looking over all the movies quickly. That was better.

 

“Kenma?” Akaashi asked, suddenly sounding much closer. Kenma jumped, twirling around and looking at Akaashi in surprise. The other man was standing right behind him, looking from Kenma to the DVD’s. Kenma looked toward the ground, ashamed. “Kenma?” Akaashi asked once again, this time his voice much softer. “Hey, why don’t we sit.”

 

Kenma didn’t bother looking up. From his current position, it was five steps to the chair. Five steps. Odd. He took those five steps and quickly shuffled his feet. Six steps. Six was better. He sat quickly, hoping Akaashi hadn’t noticed. One quick glance up showed him that his hope was in vain. Akaashi was staring at him with his eyes narrowed. It was the same look he used to get when he was analyzing the opponents in a game.

 

And, just like then, his eyes widened slightly when he figured it out.

 

Kenma saw him glance around the apartment, most likely taking in the perfectly lined and organized space. He slowly moved toward the couch, this time sitting directly in the middle so there was an even space on each side. Kenma felt his shoulders relax slightly.

 

“Well, the new game is-“

 

“You want to talk about the game?” Kenma asked, the words coming out before he could stop them.

 

Akaashi paused and let an eyebrow raise. “Are you wanting to discuss something else? I’m perfectly willing to do so.”

 

Kenma’s gaze dropped once more. Did he want to talk about this? About their past? Or did he just want to hear about the game? Did he want to just pretend everything was alright?

 

“I didn’t think you were interested in games,” he finally said.

 

“I wasn’t, not in high school,” Akaashi admitted, leaning back on the couch. “I initially when to University to study medicine, which is what my parents had always dreamed. My roommate was into gaming and I got interested. At some point, I changed my major and began working in graphic design. I got a job and worked there for a couple of years before Yamagachi-san recruited me. I’ve been in my current position for a little over a year.”

 

Kenma blinked at the throng of words. Kenma didn’t think he had ever heard Akaashi speak so many words at once. “Ah,” he replied, not knowing what else to say.

 

Honestly, there were many, many things he wanted to ask. Did Akaashi still talk to Bokuto? Were Bokuto and Kuroo still in contact? Hell, were Akaashi and Kuroo in contact? If Akaashi had worked in the same company as Kenma for so long, why was he waiting until now to contact him? Or had he not really had a choice? Was it just because of Kenma’s talent with fantasy games?

 

“You can just ask, Kenma,” Akaashi said softly. Kenma looked up, seeing kind eyes staring at him, “I’ll answer whatever you want to know. Honestly, not much has happened in my life beyond what I’ve already told you…”

 

Kenma swallowed hard, “Are you – have you – I mean, Bokuto?”

 

There was a line between Akaashi’s eyebrows as he tried to figure out Kenma’s mix of words. “Bokuto? He’s doing fine. He’s still playing volleyball, of course. Met his soulmate a couple of years ago and the two of them are…well, interesting together,” he smiled slightly. Kenma felt himself frown as he pulled his legs up against his chest. He had always assumed Akaashi and Bokuto were soulmates – or that Bokuto would end up with someone like Akaashi. Someone that could calm the hyper man down.

 

“Did you ever meet Oikawa from Aobojosai?” Akaashi asked. Kenma, surprised at the question, shook his head. “Ah, well, I’m sure you heard of him from someone,” Hinata. That was certainly someone he hadn’t thought of in a long time. Hinata had been horrible at texting and after Kenma graduated, well, the two hadn’t really kept in touch. “Well, he and Bokuto ended up going to University together. I actually ended up joining the two of them the next year and we still meet up occasionally.”

 

Oikawa and Bokuto were friends? And friends with Akaashi?

 

He couldn’t say he would have imagined that ever happening.

 

The two of them sat in silence. Kenma had questions, so many questions, but he couldn’t ask. He wouldn’t ask. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the answers. What sort of answers would he get? There were so many things that could go wrong. He just…he couldn’t.

 

Akaashi apparently wasn’t sure where to take the conversation either. His eyes stayed on Kenma, inviting him to ask a question or contribute a new subject. When Kenma continued to avoid looking at him, Akaashi let out another sigh and began to explain the new project.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another week before he saw Akaashi again. After the two had gone over the project, Akaashi had excused himself and stated that he would meet Kenma the next week to go over the character designs. Kenma had just nodded his head in surprise. Usually the people he worked with just asked him to send them his work. No one besides Yamagachi-san had entered is apartment in years.

 

“Good morning, Kenma,” Akaashi said as he carefully entered Kenma’s apartment. Kenma nodded his head and watched the other man cautiously as he walked into the apartment and sat on the couch, making sure to sit in the middle yet again. Kenma couldn’t stop the slight smile that crossed his face at the action. “How are the character designs going?”

 

“Done,” Kenma responded, taking the ten steps to his favorite chair. He sat and curled up like a cat in the well-used area. “There,” he said, nodding toward the laptop that was sitting on the table in front of Akaashi. The other man’s eyebrows rose in surprise and Kenma felt a flash of satisfaction that he had managed to impress Akaashi Keiji.

 

It was something he hadn’t done in a very long time.

 

Kenma watched Akaashi carefully as he leaned forward and began to look through Kenma’s designs. His hands began to fiddle with the sleeves of his oversized sweater in nervousness. That was another thing that hadn’t happened to him in years. Being nervous of his designs. But this…this was different than showing other people at the company. This was…this was Akaashi.

 

He wasn’t sure why that was so important to him.

 

But it was.

 

“Kenma,” Akaashi said after almost twenty minutes. Kenma’s golden eyes snapped up to meet the slate gray staring at him. He looked away quickly and his hands clenched within his sleeves. “These are amazing. You…you really exceeded my expectations.”

 

The relief that washed over Kenma was surprising. He felt a light blush heat his face and he leaned his head down to bury it in his arms. “Thank you,” he muttered.

 

“Thank you, Kenma. I know with you this game will be a success.”

 

Kenma’s face burned brighter and he didn’t dare to lift his head and look at the other man. He heard Akaashi typing on the computer and he took the minutes of silence to compose himself. He glanced up and saw that Akaashi was still completely focused on the computer screen. He took advantage of the moment and used it to study the young man in front of him. Akaashi had always been attractive. When Bokuto had introduced the first-year setter to Kuroo during their joint training camp (he hadn’t noticed Kenma standing behind Kuroo at the time) he had introduced him as the “pretty setter, Akaashi!”. Kuroo had pasted a smarmy grin on his face and made some stupid comment that had Akaashi rolling his eyes. Kuroo had laughed loudly and pulled Kenma forward to introduce him as well and Kenma remembered fiddling with his sleeves more than usual because being around someone so attractive had been nerve wracking.

 

That fact hadn’t changed with age. In fact, Kenma thought that Akaashi might be even more attractive than he had been then.

 

His shoulders were slightly broader and he filled out his button-down shirt well. His sleeves were rolled up just slightly betraying his wiry muscle in his forearms. His dark hair had grown out just slightly but was artfully styled. His eyes slate eyes were still framed by long, dark lashes. But he had a more mature look about him than he had before.

 

Those eyes suddenly flickered up and met Kenma’s and he felt himself flush once more. Akaashi merely curled his lips up and sat back on the couch. “So, Kenma, I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble working together. I know that the team is going to appreciate these designs.”

 

Kenma ducked his head and let his hair fall in front of his face. He wasn’t used to so many compliments. “How about we stop talking about work for the moment?” Akaashi asked, his melodic voice sounding amused. Kenma’s hands tightened into fists. Was he…being laughed at? “I haven’t really had a chance to speak with you since our last match in our third-year. To be honest, I always regretted not keeping in touch.”

 

His brows furrowing, Kenma looked toward the other man. His eyes were soft and inquiring and Kenma bit his lip in confusion. Akaashi had…wanted to keep in touch with him after high school? “Went to college,” Kenma muttered. “Started working for Yamagachi-san. That’s it.”

 

“Hmm,” Akaashi acknowledged acceptingly but Kenma could once again see the calculating gleam in the others eyes. “I told Bokuto-san that we had seen one another last week. He was incredibly excited,” Akaashi cringed and Kenma could only imagine how Bokuto Koutarou had acted if even Akaashi thought he was ‘incredibly excited’. “He would like to see you.”

 

Kenma’s body tensed. He…he couldn’t tell Akaashi that he could not leave the apartment. And just imagining Bokuto in his space made his chest tighten in panic. The loud boy that was constantly moving, constantly touching things. The multiple ‘accidents’ he got into during their training camps that left equipment and people on the ground.

  
What if he knocked over one of Kenma’s bookshelves?

 

Or moved things around and got everything out of order?

 

“Maybe it is something we could work up to,” Akaashi said and Kenma’s wide, panicked eyes flew up to the other boy. Akaashi was frowning just slightly. He hesitated just for a moment and Kenma’s eyes went down to where the other man was fiddling with his fingers. Kenma knew that gesture. That was the gesture Akaashi always used when he was feeling nervous or uncomfortable. Was he uncomfortable being with Kenma? Was he wanting to leave? Kenma couldn’t blame him for that. He would want to leave as well. “Can I ask you a question, Kenma-san?”

 

Kenma nodded wordlessly and Akaashi bowed his head. “Thank you. Kenma-san, when was the last time that you left this apartment?”

 

Kenma’s heart stopped. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees in a defensive gesture. He didn’t want to answer. And yet, maybe, if he did, something would change.

  
Did he want things to change?

 

“Three years,” Kenma muttered into his knees.

 

“I see,” Akaashi responded. “Kenma-san, do you mind if I visit you occasionally? Outside of work matters?”

 

Kenma lifted his arm and rubbed his hand over his shoulder. Over his soulmark. “I…wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I’m glad,” he said, a small smile gracing his features once more. His eyes flickered toward Kenma’s hand, where it was still rubbing against his shoulder.

 

And that was how Akaashi Keiji began to visit Kenma twice a week.

 

Every Tuesday and Thursday, Akaashi would appear at Kenma’s door once he finished the workday with a bag of takeout in hand. He always made sure to bring something that Kenma was not able to get delivered to the apartment and Kenma could not even begin to explain how nice it was to have something prepared by someone else that wasn’t greasy food. He had also begun to bring other things with him as well. He had figured out Kenma’s book system during his fourth visit and he often brought Kenma two new books, always making sure the number of pages matched. He brought him video games that he thought the other would enjoy, always two at a time and always with the same number of levels. They would make small talk while they played a game together or watched a movie. And Kenma began to grow more and more comfortable with the other man.

 

He had forgotten what it was like to have a friend.

 

“Kenma-san,” Akaashi said one night when they were playing a game. “Would you mind if I brought Oikawa-san with me Thursday? He has heard many things about you and would like to meet you.” At Kenma’s panicked expression, Akaashi settled his features into a soft smile. “He wouldn’t have to stay long. Maybe just for dinner?”

 

Kenma bit his lip but slowly nodded his head. If Akaashi thought it would be okay, he would trust him. For now, anyway.

 

And Oikawa Tooru entered his life with a flash of fluffy hair, sharp eyes, and a wide smile. He was careful to make sure not to touch Kenma in any way, something Kenma was especially thankful for when he saw the way the other man would drape himself over Akaashi’s shoulders or fluff his hair when he walked past. Akaashi always scowled but Kenma got the impression that he knew it would be pointless to ask the other to stop. Oikawa had either been told by Akaashi about Kenma’s…habits…or he was just as sharp as Akaashi himself. He always made sure to not touch Kenma’s things without permission and when he did, he always placed them back in the exact same place. He had apparently begun to help Akaashi with his book hunting because Kenma was finding more and more sci-fi on his bookshelf.

 

And, surprisingly enough, Kenma didn’t hate it.

 

“So, Ken-chan,” alright, so Kenma might hate some of it, “Pretty-chan said your game is almost complete. Are you excited?”

 

Well, at least he had it better than Akaashi.

 

Kenma nodded his head and Akaashi hid a smile behind his hand. “The beta testers have certainly been enjoying it. I’m sure you will like it as well, Oikawa-san.”

 

“I always do!” Oikawa said happily as he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. He glanced up at the clock on the middle of Kenma’s wall and sighed. “Well, I have to go. We’re having early practice tomorrow and coach is always angry when I’m late.”

 

“Maybe because you’re always late,” Akaashi muttered. Oikawa gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his heart.

 

“You wound me! I’m not _always_ late, Pretty-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed as he stood and slowly made his way toward the door.

 

“Right, tell that to Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi muttered. Oikawa scowled.

 

“Leave Iwa-chan out of this! See you next week, Ken-chan! If you can, try to watch our game on Saturday!” Oikawa wiggled his fingers in Kenma’s direction before letting himself out.

 

Akaashi sighed and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “He is such a pain,” the other man muttered. Kenma’s lips twitched. “Well, I suppose I should be leaving as well,” he sighed as he stood and grabbed the trash from the table. Kenma pulled himself to his feet and grabbed some as well. He was his apartment, after all. He couldn’t let Akaashi do all the cleaning.

 

“Oikawa-san would like it if you watched the match Saturday,” Akaashi said as they finished the cleaning. “I know Bokuto-san would as well. He asks me often if you do so.”

 

Kenma frowned. “I haven’t…not since high school.”

 

“The game hasn’t changed, Kenma,” Akaashi said gently, for once dropping the honorific. “You aren’t going to suddenly forget because you haven’t played in a few years.”

 

Kenma clasped his hands together and glanced toward the television. Both Oikawa and Bokuto had ended up going pro. They actually played on the same team. Kenma hadn’t known until Akaashi told him a few weeks ago. Oikawa had seemed disappointed that Kenma had never watched one of their games and he asked Kenma to do so every time they were to play. But he hadn’t been able to make himself do so. Not when every mention of volleyball brought up his time in high school. It made him think of days of practice, of his teammates, of Kuroo.

 

It had truly been the happiest point in his life.

 

He wanted to keep those memories.

 

“How would you feel about watching it together?” Akaashi asked. Kenma’s neck turned sharply as he looked at the other man in surprise. “I was not planning on attending the match this weekend. I would not mind watching it here, if you are amiable.” Kenma swallowed hard. He glanced from the television, to Akaashi, and then back again. Finally, he gave a slow nod. “Alright then,” Akaashi smiled. “I will see you on Saturday.” Kenma nodded once again and Akaashi began to walk past him toward the door.

 

But at that moment, Kenma noticed something.

 

The clock on the wall was tilted.

 

He shook his head and looked at it once more.

 

But it didn’t change.

 

He shuffled forward, intent on fixing the clock so it was perfectly straight, and stepped straight into Akaashi. He jerked back in shock, having not felt another person’s touch in many years, but Akaashi was staring at him as well with wide eyes. Why was he looking at him like that? “I’m sorry, I just-“

 

“Kenma,” Akaashi said lowly and Kenma noticed that his hand had moved and was pressing against his right shoulder. “Kenma, do you feel that?”

 

Feel what?

 

But right when the words crossed his mind, he knew exactly what Akaashi was talking about.

 

His shoulder was tingling. The outer edge of his marks was burning. And a tether that had been dormant had suddenly roared to life, making a wave of emotion wash over him.

 

Emotion that wasn’t his.

 

Kenma’s gold eyes stared into slate gray in shock.

 

He had found his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

To tell the truth, Kenma had been terrified that things were suddenly going to change between himself and Akaashi once they realized that they were soulmates. It was one thing to have a friend that refused to leave the apartment and had certain…quirks. It was another to have a potential…partner that did so. But Akaashi had appeared on Saturday the same as he had any other time he came to Kenma’s apartment. He had a bag of food in one hand and a bag of things for Kenma in the other. Kenma reached for the bag to see what Akaashi had brought him but the other man twisted out of his reach with a smirk.

 

“Food first,” he reprimanded. Kenma rolled his eyes but took the bag of food instead and made his way toward the couch. Akaashi followed him and turned the television on. “The match should be starting soon. Bokuto was ecstatic when I told him I was going to be watching with you.”

 

Kenma flushed slightly. Akaashi brought Bokuto up on a regular basis and he knew he should invite the other man over to see him again. He was just…still worried. And he wasn’t sure how Bokuto would act around him if he knew about Kenma’s…issues. Akaashi had never made him feel bad about them and Oikawa certainly had more tact that he had expected, but Bokuto had always seemed to say whatever came to mind without thought of how it sounded. In high school, he had almost appreciated that quality. But now, no he wasn’t so sure if he could deal with it.

 

He and Akaashi sat on the couch, side by side, picking at their food and eyes fixed on the screen in front of them. Kenma didn’t want to admit it, but he felt himself being pulled into the game. He was amazed at Oikawa’s ability to lead the team, at the way his tosses varied from person to person, the way he seemed to analyze each person so quickly to know exactly where to toss. And Bokuto had become even stronger, his spikes breaking down any wall in its path. He yelled each time he did so and on more than one occasion, he stared directly at the camera and gave a thumbs up. Akaashi scoffed each time he did so. “I think Bokuto-san is wanting you to know he’s happy that you’re watching.”

 

Kenma blushed and pulled his legs up to his chest. “He’s doing very well.”

 

Akaashi nodded. “He is. He and Oikawa play very well together.”

 

“Shouyo always said Oikawa was good,” Kenma muttered as his eyes strayed to the said man on the screen. “He was right.”

 

Akaashi agreed with a nod before standing and stretching his arms over his head. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom, Kenma-san?”

 

Kenma shook his head but scrunched his nose up at the name. Akaashi chuckled and walked by him toward the bathroom. When he did, he hesitated for a moment. Kenma glanced up at him in question and he noticed Akaashi’s fingers twisting together. Kenma frowned at the nervous habit. Akaashi let out a small laugh and his right hand moved to gently brush through Kenma’s hair. Kenma stiffened at first but quickly relaxed at the motion. It felt good. Really good.

 

When was the last time someone had actually touched him? He had bumped into Akaashi a few days ago, sure, but it had just been a quick brush of their arms. This…this was different.

 

He didn’t want it to stop.

 

But it did as Akaashi continued to walk down the small hallway. Kenma buried his burning face in his legs. He had shied away from touch for as long as he could remember. There were days that he hadn’t even allowed Kuroo to touch him. But the older boy had always known when it was okay and when it wasn’t. But, after Kuroo left, no one had even tried. And then Kenma had locked himself in his apartment and he hadn’t really thought about it.

 

But with one motion, every nerve in his body was willing him to launch himself into the other man’s arms and never let go. He heard the bathroom door open, footsteps, and then the couch moved beside him. Kenma glanced up and was surprised to see that Akaashi had moved to sit in the middle of the couch instead of one side, like he had been before. The man’s eyebrows were furrowed together as he studied Kenma. Kenma’s eyes fell into the empty side of the couch. They were uneven. If he was on the right side and Akaashi was in the middle, it was unbalanced. He should move to the chair and then Akaashi could-

 

“Kenma? Did my touching you upset you?”

 

Kenma’s eyes snapped to the slate gray ones and he shook his head quickly, the blush spreading once more. His hands began to shake. Akaashi slowly nodded his head and he slowly reached out once more, giving Kenma plenty of time to turn away if he needed to. But Kenma just watched the pale hand approach him and even leaned closer to the other man. The hand lightly came to cup Kenma’s cheek and Kenma’s entire body seemed to explode at the touch. He began to shake and he pressed against the touch, wanting to be closer. Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up and he quickly moved his other arm as well, twisting so he was wrapped around Kenma gently. “You’re touch starved,” the man murmured and Kenma gasped as the hold tightened. He suddenly found himself being pulled forward until he was lying sideways, his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and the other man’s arms wrapped around him. Kenma felt tears begin to leak from his eyes and he tried to move his arm so he could wipe them away before Akaashi noticed, but the arms around him only tightened. He turned his face so that his eyes were pressed against Akaashi’s chest. “Shh,” Akaashi’ murmured, his hold tightening even further.

 

The two sat in that position the rest of the game. Kenma had eventually opened his eyes once more and turned his head to see the screen but he didn’t bother to try and fight the hold. He didn’t even want to. He felt…better than he had in a long time.

 

He liked it.

 

And he didn’t even think about the fact that the couch was still uneven.

 

 

Epilogue

 

There was a knock on the door and Kenma glanced toward Akaashi as the other man stood to let their guests in. Akaashi paused for a moment as he walked by the couch, leaning down to press a quick kiss against Kenma’s lips. “It’ll be fine,” the other man murmured before he stood and walked toward the door.

 

Kenma bit his lips and began to fiddle with the sleeves of his too big sweatshirt. Actually, he was pretty sure it was Akaashi’s. Not that it really mattered. Most of Akaashi’s clothes and personal belongings had found their way to Kenma’s apartment over the past year. His books now filled Kenma’s shelves (all of them with matching page numbers), his clothes hung in Kenma’s closet, his toiletries decorated Kenma’s bathroom.

 

Actually, Kenma was just waiting for the other man to give up his lease and move in completely. He hadn’t actually been back to his apartment in almost a month.

 

“Ken-chan!” Kenma glanced up as Oikawa bounded toward him. He stopped for a brief moment, his eyes gliding over Kenma’s form, before he placed a hand on Kenma’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I finally get to introduce you to Iwa-chan! I’m so excited!”

 

“Hi,” a man from behind Oikawa greeted, rolling his eyes in Oikawa’s direction. “Iwaizumi Hajime. It’s nice to meet you, Kenma.”

 

“Hi,” Kenma greeted, his hands coming together to grasp one another until his knuckles were white. A hand was quickly placed over his own as Akaashi sank down beside him on the couch. Kenma let the hand tangle with his own and he gripped it, letting his soulmate anchor him to reality.

 

“Sit, Iwa-chan! I’ll get food!”

 

“There are other people coming, Oikawa-“ Akaashi started but Oikawa waved him off.

 

“They’ll be here soon. I’ll just get it all prepared!”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again and carefully sat in the armchair across from the couch. His eyes slowly roamed the apartment before landing on Kenma and Akaashi. He gave them a small, sheepish smile. “Trashykawa talks about you often. He always enjoys coming over here.”

 

Kenma ducked his head but a small smile flickered over his face. He enjoyed Oikawa’s visits as well and he knew the older man was happy that he was finally getting to introduce his soulmate and best friend to him. Kenma felt a bit guilty that it had taken him so long to agree to this meeting but, after Akaashi, Oikawa, and Bokuto, he had had enough of human interaction for a few months.

 

He knew that Bokuto was just as excited.

 

As if his thoughts had summoned him, another knock echoed throughout the apartment. Akaashi began to stand but Oikawa was at the door before the other boy could even get to his feet. “I got it!” Iwaizumi and Akaashi rolled their eyes in unison but Akaashi settled down beside Kenma once more as Oikawa pulled the door open.

 

“Kou-chan! Yu-chan! Come in!”

 

“This isn’t your apartment, Oikawa,” Bokuto chirped with a laugh but he and his soulmate walked in anyway. Kenma shrunk back against the couch as Bokuto practically ran toward him, pulling his soulmate behind him. “Kenma! This is Terushima Yuji! My soulmate!”

 

The man beside Bokuto was tall with an undercut and bleached hair. He had multiple piercings and Kenma briefly wondered how two people so…odd could be destined to be together. He had always thought Bokuto would be with someone like Akaashi, someone that would balance him out. Just from the things he had heard about Terushima Yuji, he knew that wasn’t the case. “Hello,” he muttered and Terushima gave him a bright smile.

 

“What’s up?! So cool to finally meet you!”

 

“…yeah. You too.” Kenma squeezed Akaashi’s hand tighter when his soulmate snorted and began to chuckle behind his free hand.

 

Oikawa brought out some of the food and placed it on the small table before sinking down onto Iwaizumi’s lap. The older boy yelled out in irritation and pushed the taller setter onto the floor, Oikawa whining as he did so. With a huff, Oikawa stood and sank beside Akaashi on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. Bokuto and Terushima both laughed loudly at his misfortune and took their own seats in the folding chairs Akaashi had set up between the couch and chair. Two more chairs were placed on the other side of the chair, making it perfectly even.

 

Kenma really did love Akaashi.

 

He watched as everyone around him began to joke and laugh loudly, not even bothered (well, not really bothered) by the noise. Akaashi’s arm had migrated to be around Kenma’s shoulders and Kenma was grateful to lean into the other man’s warmth and comfort. And then a knock sounded.

 

And every person in the room froze.

 

All eyes were on Kenma, even Akaashi’s. The smaller man swallowed hard and softly pulled himself from Akaashi’s grip. No one else offered to get the door. Because they all knew this was something Kenma needed to do on his own.

 

He took a deep breath and shuffled to the door, pausing only a moment before pulling it open. Tsukishima Kei stood there, pushing his glasses up with an index finger. A brief smile flashed across his lips. “Kenma-san,” he greeted quietly before stepping around the smaller man and making his way into the apartment. Kenma heard the multiple greetings taking place behind him but he didn’t pay it any mind.

 

Because his own mind was completely focused on the person that had been revealed when the blond moved away.

 

Akaashi had told him months ago that Kuroo had returned to Japan and had reconnected with Bokuto. Through Bokuto, he had seen Akaashi. And through Akaashi, he had met the former middle blocker of Karasuno again. They had all been surprised when Tsukishima and Kuroo had turned out to be soulmates, the blond probably the most surprised. Akaashi had told Kenma that Kuroo had attempted to contact him but his number had been changed. He had asked them each multiple times for any information on Kenma but, since no one had seen him in years, the questions had begun to fade until they were no longer asked.

 

Until Akaashi met Kenma again.

 

But the older boy had refused to give Kuroo any information until he was sure Kenma was ready for it. And now, almost a year later, he was.

 

Kenma wondered if it was the right decision. He had fretted for weeks. He had imagined all of these scenarios where he and Kuroo saw each other again and neither of them knew what to say. Where they were awkward and didn’t know how to act around one another. Where Kuroo saw the mess Kenma had become and didn’t want to deal with him – he had dealt with it enough during their childhood.

 

But the second Kenma saw Kuroo, he knew that it was completely ridiculous.

 

“Hey, Kitten,” Kuroo murmured.

 

And Kenma was suddenly moving, stepping forward, stepping _out of his apartment_ , to throw his arms around his best friend. Kuroo laughed brokenly, his arms coming around Kenma’s body and holding him tightly. “Shit,” Kuroo muttered, leaning down slightly so he could place his chin on the top of Kenma’s head. “Shit, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Kuro,” Kenma murmured and the broken laughter sounded once more as the arms tightened.

 

Kenma wasn’t sure how long the two stood there but he did know that he wasn’t prepared to let go when the sound of a throat clearing broke into the bubble that had surrounded them. Kenma pulled away just enough to glance over his shoulder and he blinked when he saw Akaashi standing in the doorway, an amused smirk on his face. “Not to interrupt but if it was anyone else in this situation things might be interpreted wrong. Would you two like to join the rest of us?”

 

Kuroo laughed and his arms fell from Kenma’s body. It was then that Kenma realized where he was and what he had done. He looked around the hallway with wide eyes and Akaashi was by his side instantly, his arm around his shoulders as he guided the short breathed Kenma back into the apartment. Kuroo was close behind them and he waved and greeted everyone in the room, rolling his eyes good naturedly when they began to tease him about his red rimmed eyes. He sat in the folding chair beside Tsukishima, taking the blonde’s hand into his own as he sent a grin in the younger man’s direction. Kenma and Akaashi reclaimed their seats on the couch, Kenma’s being closest to where Kuroo’s chair was placed.

 

Akaashi leaned over as the people around them ate and laughed. “Are you happy?”

 

Kenma frowned for a moment and glanced around at the smiling faces, then down at his hand in the other mans. Then he nodded his head. “Yeah. I am.”

 


End file.
